A New Terror
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Michael loses to Lucifer in a game, and decides to get revenge with a new weapon. How will Lucifer get out of this one? Crack.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

A New Terror

**Summary**

Michael loses to Lucifer in a game, and decides to get revenge with a new weapon. How will Lucifer get out of this one?

**.**

He snapped his fingers and smirked in amusement as the garden of gnomes exploded one by one. Crossing his arms over his chest, he cast a sideways glance at his annoying brother, Michael. The archangel simply rolled his eyes. "Oh, how terrifying," he muttered.

Lucifer snorted. "You're just jealous because you can't destroy garden gnomes the way I can," he replied.

Michael pouted. Although he lacked the ability to destroy garden gnomes, he was very good at mud wrestling. The sport tested stamina, endurance and mental ability. All of which Lucifer lacked. Of course, Lucifer would never admit this small fact. He was far too vain to admit he was weaker. "What good does destroying garden gnomes do anyway?"

The Devil shrugged. "Nothing. It's just fun to blow things up."

Rolling his eyes again, Michael turned his back to his silly brother and looked down at the ground. He needed to find a way to destroy his brother and send him back to the deepest pits of Hell where he belonged. The only problem was finding a way to destroy him – Lucifer _was _strong. He might be poor at mud wrestling, but he had magical powers. He thought, and he thought, and he thought. What would be the best way to go about this? Then he remembered the most horrifying beings of all –

The Teletubbies!

With their fat, pudgy bodies and annoying faces, the Teletubbies were beyond frightening. Even Death the Reaper would be scared of them. The corners of his mouth tipped upwards into a smirk. Excellent. "What are you smirking about?" Lucifer asked.

Michael tried to keep a straight face. "Uh nothing?"

"You can't lie to me Michael."

"I'm going to defeat you once and for all and make my Father proud," Michael boasted.

"Mud wrestling isn't going to send me back to my cage in Hell."

"No, it won't. But the Teletubbies will!" Michael's eyes glinted with such malicious intent Lucifer felt fear. Before he could act, Michael held his arms up in the air and muttered an incantation under his breath. Pink flames burst out from the ground and formed a circle before him. Four coloured beings appeared. The flames died down. The four greeted their master. "Eh-oh!"

Lucifer's jaw dropped open. "I'm meant to be scared of these fat things?" he asked, his eyes examining the small red one.

"You laugh now dear brother, but they have been enchanted. They are no longer saintly beings," Michael replied, rubbing his hands together in excitement. He pointed to the fat red one. "Especially Po, he is very scary."

Lucifer snorted. "Look at how pathetic it is."

"I wouldn't underestimate Po."

Po, the one with a sneer on its face, clicked its fingers and caused a taser gun to appear. He pointed the gun at Lucifer and cackled. Lucifer felt the hairs on his arms stand. For the first time in a long time, he felt disturbed! He held out his hand and tried to destroy the Teletubby but his power did not work. Po simply laughed at him and shot the taser.

Lucifer fell to the floor and felt pain. The taser couldn't kill him, but it sure did hurt! After a few minutes of rolling around on the floor trying to overcome the agonizing pain gripping him, the pain subsided and he was able to stand on his two feet again. He glared at his dastardly brother. "I'm going to hurt you for this."

Michael wagged a finger in his face, grinning the entire time. "It's not going to work. The Teletubbies can't be defeated by us arch angels, only weak humans can."

"That doesn't make sense, how can a filthy human destroy these things when us mighty angels can't do a damn thing?" It was bizarre. Angels could teleport, heal and do other crazy things, but they couldn't destroy a Teletubby?

"I don't know, I guess our Father wanted humans to be able to do something we can't do," was Michael's simple explanation.

Lucifer suddenly had an idea. "I've got a fun idea, send the Teletubbies after our brothers and sisters and cause havoc in heaven!" he cackled, rubbing the palms of his hands together with excitement. The thought of that weak angel Castiel being chased by Po made him laugh. What an evil idea.

Now, Michael loved his brothers and sisters but he just wanted to let off some steam today. After all, he had lost to a round of exploding gnomes to Lucifer. That was embarrassing. "Alright, sounds like a good idea."

"You'll have to tell me how it goes though, I can't go to Heaven. Father said I couldn't return," he pouted.

"It's alright," he said, then pulled out an iPhone from his vessel's pocket. "This device can record video. I shall record it for you then show you later," he added. "You do have one right?"

Lucifer shrugged. Did he? He checked his vessel's pocket for a similar device and found one. "Yup, got one. Looking forward to it."

"I will return to heaven and bring the Teletubbies with me, goodbye brother, have fun here on earth." Michael said his farewells then teleported back to heaven with the Teletubbies at his side. All Lucifer could do now was sit and wait.

.

Just a short random one shot about two arch angels. It's been on my laptop for quite sometime now, but I forgot to upload it. As always, reviews much appreciated.


End file.
